In the past, a center pillar, which includes a pillar outer including a vulnerable portion formed of through holes and a pillar inner including a curved portion as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-189296, has been known as a structural member for a vehicle that is used in a vehicle body structure. By using the above-mentioned center pillar, the through holes are fractured and the curved portion is then elongated and generates tension when a side collision occurs. Accordingly, the impact load applied to an occupant is reduced.